Pike Queen Lucy
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lucy | jname=アザミ | tmname=Azami | image=Emerald Pike Queen Lucy.png | size=175px | caption=Art from Emerald | gender=Female | colors=yes | eyes=Red| hair=Black and red | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn /Kanto* | relatives=Barbara (sister) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pike Queen (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | brain=yes | facility=Battle Pike | symbol=Luck Symbol | anime=yes | epnum=AG158 | epname=Queen of the Serpentine | enva=Emlyn Morinelli | java=Atsuko Tanaka | }} Pike Queen Lucy (Japanese: チューブクイーン アザミ Tube Queen Azami) is the Frontier Brain and law-keeper of the 's Battle Pike. Her costume is made to look like a , her signature Pokémon. She is the only character in the games to have the Pike Queen (Japanese: チューブクイーン Tube Queen). In the games Lucy "trampled flowers and braved storms" to reach her position. She isn't one for idle chatter, preferring to go right into battle. When she's defeated, she prefers her opponent to hurry and move along. The Luck Symbol is awarded to those able to defeat Lucy's Pokémon. Pokémon Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Lucy.png |prize=11 |class=Pike Queen |classlink=Pike Queen Lucy |name=Lucy |game=E |location=Battle Pike |pokemon=3 }} | , |type1=Poison |held=Quick Claw |move1=Poison Fang|move1type=Poison |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Bug|type2=Rock |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Sandstorm|move2type=Rock |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |type1=Water |held=Leftovers |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Lucy.png |prize=18 |class=Pike Queen |classlink=Pike Queen Lucy |name=Lucy |game=E |location=Battle Pike |pokemon=3 }} | , |type1=Poison |held=Focus Band |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Steel|type2=Ground |held=BrightPowder |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Screech|move2type=Normal |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Water|type2=Flying |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} Quotes ;Initial battle * Before battle :"I am Lucy... I am the law here... For I am the Pike Queen... You already know it, but to advance, you must defeat me... ...I'm not one for idle chatter. Hurry. Come on... Your luck... I hope you didn't use it all up here..." * Being defeated :"Urk..." * If the player is defeated :"Humph..." * After being defeated :"... ... ... ... ... ... Show me your Frontier Pass..." :"...That's all there is... Disappear already..." ;Rematch * Before battle :"...You again... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...I've trampled flowers and braved storms to get to where I am... I don't feel any compulsion to keep losing to the same opponent... ... ... ... ... ... ... Fine... I'll do it... Now! Come on!" * Being defeated :"Darn!" * If the player is defeated :"Hah!" * After being defeated :"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Frontier Pass... " :"...You, I won't forget... ...Ever..." Sprites In the anime Lucy appeared in Queen of the Serpentine!. Before , she had rescued his from with her , defeating Jessie's Seviper in the process. In the battle, Ash started off by using his against Seviper. For a while, Lucy seemed to be having the upper hand despite the type disadvantage. However, Ash managed to turn the tables on the serpent Pokémon by using Donphan's to counter Seviper's , knocking it out of the round. Lucy then sent out her , which easily took out Donphan with a single attack. Left with no other choice, Ash decided to use . However, again, despite the type disadvantage, Lucy almost managed to defeat the by treating him to a barrage of Hydro Pumps and s. She even used Milotic's , and had it strike Pikachu with a powered up . Ash finally managed to defeat Milotic and win the match after he had Pikachu jump inside one of Milotic's Twisters to land a spinning . She reappeared in a flashback in A Pyramiding Rage!. Character In the , Lucy is very different from her game self personality-wise, and appears to be friendlier. She is a woman of few words, though her assistant Barbara made up for that. She allowed to challenge her even though the Battle Pike was closed that particular day. She also congratulated him on his victory. In the games, however, she seems to be very irritated when the defeats her. Her change of attitude in the anime can be attributed to her crush on . She has a preference for serpentine Pokémon, and uses their tails as the perfect offensive strategy. Scott revealed that Lucy never taught her Pokémon defensive moves. She instead allows her Pokémon to take direct attacks from the opponent before retaliating with her own. Pokémon This listing is of Lucy's known Pokémon in the : . It appeared for the first time fighting Jessie's Seviper and it later d Ash's Donphan.}} was Lucy's second choice after defeating Seviper, where, with a single Hydro Pump it was able to defeat Ash's Donphan. In the fight against Ash's Pikachu, Milotic managed to deal severe damage to Pikachu, but Pikachu won after using in one of Milotic's Twisters. It reappeared in a flashback in A Pyramiding Rage!. Milotic's known moves are , , , and .}} At home , she also has many other Pokémon at home. Her Pokémon at home include , , , , , and . All the Pokémon have squinted eyes, which influenced Lucy to later develop an interest in . Their battle experience is unknown, as it seems they are only kept as pets. None of their moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=田中敦子 Atsuko Tanaka |en=Emlyn Morinelli |es_la=Laura Ayala |es_eu=María Antonia Rodríguez |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pt_br=Samira Fernandes}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Lucy appeared in An Infinite Bond!!. Pokémon is Lucy's only known Pokémon. It took on Ash's Pikachu and lost. Milotic's known moves are , , , and .}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Lucy is one of the seven s hired by Scott to be a Frontier Brain at the . Lucy is first seen at the Frontier's opening ceremony, where she participates in a demonstration battle alongside Spenser. Though the battle ends in an easy victory, the ceremony is interrupted by , who announces that he wishes to conquer the Battle Frontier. The press mistakenly report the incident as allowing an ordinary Trainer to take part in the Battle Frontier before it officially opens a week later. The Frontier Brains decide to use this assumption as free publicity and allow Emerald to challenge the Battle Frontier under the condition that he completes it before it officially opens. Lucy is the second Frontier Brain Emerald challenges in his quest. With a combination of luck and battling skill, Emerald manages to reach Lucy and defeat her, earning himself the Luck Symbol. Later, while Emerald is challenging the Battle Pyramid, Noland is attacked by an unknown assailant and several rental Pokémon are stolen. After Noland is taken to a hospital, the other Frontier Brains begin to suspect Emerald as the culprit. They head to the Battle Pyramid to confront Emerald and find him after having defeated Brandon. When they ask him about what happened, Emerald reveals that he did not attack Noland and is actually after the Mythical Pokémon . The Frontier Brains find Emerald's explanation suspicious, but decide to follow him into Artisan Cave, where Jirachi is currently located at. Upon arriving, everyone is attacked by a horde of wild while Emerald continues inside to find Jirachi. After the Frontier Brains get past the Smeargle, they meet up with Emerald, who has managed to find Jirachi. Emerald attempts to capture Jirachi, but is attacked by Guile Hideout, the actual culprit who attacked Noland. When Jirachi runs off, Emerald attempts to pursue it, only to be attacked by the rental Pokémon Guile had stolen. Lucy, Brandon, Spenser, and Tucker all try to attack Guile to avenge Noland, but are easily defeated. Eventually, Jirachi escapes, forcing Guile to leave to continue his pursuit of it. Injured from the battle, everyone decides to return to the Battle Frontier. When they meet up with Scott again, he reveals that he was aware of Guile and Emerald's true mission the entire time. Scott states that he withheld the information from the Frontier Brains to help them get stronger as they still would have lost even if they had known of Guile beforehand. The next day, Lucy assists the other Frontier Brains in ushering people to the Battle Dome. During the tournament, Guile appears and manages to capture Jirachi. Guile uses the rental Pokémon to the attack innocent bystanders and heads to the to make his wish. Once he arrives at the Battle Tower, Guile uses Jirachi to wish for a gigantic made of seawater to flood the entire Battle Frontier. Lucy and the other Frontier Brains work together to get civilians to safety and fight off Guile's rental Pokémon while Emerald and the other Pokédex holders fight Guile. Eventually Emerald and the Pokédex holders manage to defeat Guile and destroy the gigantic Kyogre monster. The day after, an injured Lucy and the other Frontier Brains congratulate Emerald for the hard work he put into saving everyone. Lucy and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains battle and defeat the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua, who had interfered in the launch of a rocket that was made to stop the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Later, Lucy and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping the meteoroid. Pokémon The following is the listing for Lucy's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga: is Lucy's first known Pokémon. She was used to battle a and in the opening ceremony of the . By exploiting her , Seviper ended the battle in a victory. In Emerald's Battle Pike challenge, Seviper was the first Pokémon sent out to battle before being switched. Eventually, she was the last of Lucy's team to be defeated, giving Emerald the victory. At the Artisan Cave, she was used to battle Guile, only for her attacks to be easily countered. In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, she was seen helping Lucy fight the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua.}} is Lucy's second known Pokémon. She was the third Pokémon Lucy used in her battle against Emerald. She fought Emerald's , but was quickly defeated by a before Starmie fainted from its status ailment. Later, she was used to take Lucy to the Artisan Cave. During the Battle Dome tournament, she helped usher in visitors to their seats. Milotic's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} is Lucy's third known Pokémon. She was the second Pokémon Lucy used in her battle against Emerald. She was used against Emerald's Starmie and managed to poison it with Toxic but was quickly defeated by its powerful . Shuckle's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Lucy's only appearance was in The Predestined Battle!, where she was 's next challenger after he defeated . Lucy watched from the shadows when Enta battled Spenser. After the battle, Enta's Zangoose popped out of its Poké Ball, agitated. This gave Lucy a chance to show herself. She had a talk with Enta regarding his strength while her Seviper's presence made Zangoose even angrier. Lucy gets upset at Enta when he calls her middle aged and heads over to the Battle Pike. This makes Enta decide to challenge the Battle Pike next. After arriving, Enta is welcomed by Lucy and their challenge begins. Once again, Enta called her middle aged and she got upset from this comment. During the battle, when Seviper and Zangoose were up, she explained to Enta about the bitter rivalry between the two, making Enta realize Zangoose's feelings. With Zangoose feeling much calmer, Enta was able to defeat Lucy and win his sixth Frontier Symbol. After the battle, Lucy commented on his talent and congratulated him. She then told him that the final Frontier Brain was none other than . This made Enta excited for his battle with Anabel. Pokémon was first seen when Lucy went up to . Later, it was used during her battle with Enta and its rival and enemy, .}} was the first Pokémon Lucy used against Enta. It battled with Enta's Vulpix as the first opponent but the outcome between the two wasn't shown. It was defeated later on when both sides were down to one Pokémon. None of Shuckle's moves are known.}} *Lucy has access to a third Pokémon as the battle she had with Enta required three Pokémon. Trivia * In the , she is one of very few girls whom has a crush on that likes him back. She states that it is because his eyes remind her of an and some of her other Pokémon. ** She shares this trait with Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, Lizabeth, Holly, , and Narissa, and she is one of the three girls among them towards whom Brock showed affection first. * Lucy's character design resembles that of color scheme. * In , an NPC in the Battle Maison will mention that scouting has been completed for the Pike Queen of the upcoming . Names Pike Queen |bordercolor= |ja=チューブクイーン Tube Queen |zh_yue=水管皇后 水管王后 |zh_cmn=水管皇后 水管女王 |fr_eu=Reine Venin |de=Pfipitistin |it=Regina Serpe |ko=튜브퀸 Tube Queen |fi=Keihäskuningatar |es_eu=Reina Sierpe |es_la=Reina del Pico |vi=Nữ hoàng Đường ống }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Lotte es:Fortunia fr:Charline it:Fortunata ja:アザミ zh:小薊